herofandomcom-20200223-history
Fluttershy
Fluttershy is one of the seven main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She is normally very shy and quiet, and usually seen tending to her animals, especially the not-so-kind Angel Bunny. She represents the element of kindness. She is voiced by Andrea Libman who also voices Pinkie Pie, Cylindria, Maya the Bee, Lemon Meringue and Madeline History Like Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy hails from Cloudsdale. As a filly, she was not a very good flier, and was often mocked or bullied by some of the other ponies. The colts Dumbbell and Hoops used to call her "Klutzershy". She was taller and ganglier than the other foals, with slightly larger wings. Rainbow Dash, however, stood up for her, and challenged Dumbbell and Hoops to a race in which the participants unintentionally knocked Fluttershy down to the ground, a place she had never been before. She was saved from a rough landing by falling onto a large group of butterflies. Upon seeing all the different animals which lived on the ground for the first time, Fluttershy was so overjoyed, she started singing. A few moments later, Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom scared all the animals away; however, Fluttershy was able to calm them down, and learned that she had a talent for communicating with animals. It was at that point she gained her cutie mark, and a lifelong love of animals. Appearances Fluttershy has a light yellow body and a pink mane and tail. She also has teal eyes. Powers and Abilities Pegasus Physiology: Fluttershy is a pegasus who lives in a cottage and is an animal caretaker. *'Fly': A standard pegasus ability. Animal Empathy & Communication: Fluttershy's special talent is communicating with animals, from a swarm of bees to a three-headed dog the size of a house. She frequently uses this ability to help animals in need, and most will gladlly help her in return. The Stare: Fluttershy employs this when dealing with misbehaving animals. This ability is powerful as it can 'control' chickens up to her own pet bunny, Angel. She can only use it when someone's life is in danger or to maintain order. She even subdued a cockatrice with the Stare, despite the cockatrice having a petrifying gaze, showing how powerful her Stare is. The only being that ever showed immunity was Discord. Sewing Expertise: She is familiar with sewing, as Applejack describes as "freaky". Music Conductor: When Fluttershy is first introduced, she is conducting a rehearsal for a choir of birds for the Summer Sun Celebration. Singer: She also can sing, her rendition of the Evil Enchantress song, the Hush Now Lullaby, So Many Wonders, and Find A Pet Song which is a duet with Rainbow Dash. Kindness Embodiment: Fluttershy possess the element of kindness. Trivia * She is the most peaceful of the Mane 6. * Both Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash knew each other before the events of the show and are childhood friends. Similar Heroes *Wyatt Williams (6teen) *Tara Belle (Beverly Hills Teens) *Ghoulia Yelps (Monster High) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Hermione Granger, Rubeus Hagrid, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood (Harry Potter) *Newt Scamander (Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them) *Edward, Henry, Percy, Toby, Emily, Molly, Ryan, and Luke (Thomas & Friends) *Piglet and Kanga (Winnie the Pooh) *Sadness and Fear (Inside Out) *Stellaluna *Christine Daae (The Phantom of the Opera) *Flora (Winx Club) *Tin Woodman and Cowardly Lion (Oz) *Ord and Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Wembley, Mokey, and Boober (Fraggle Rock) *Jane Porter and Tantor (Disney's Tarzan) *Sir Galahad and Sir Robin (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) *Ducky and Petrie (The Land Before Time) *Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats) *Tamara (Princess Guenevere and the Jewel Riders) *Wilt and Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Belle and Mrs. Potts (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Aelita Schaeffer (Code Lyoko) *Bilbo Baggins, Radagast, Samwise Gamgee, and Arwen Undómiel (The Hobbit/Lord of the Rings) *Melman and Private (Madagascar) *Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo (Scooby Doo) *Rex (Toy Story) *Linus van Pelt (Peanuts) *Theodore Seville, Jeanette Miller, and Eleanor Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Padmé Amidala (Star Wars) *Meena (Sing) *DJ, Dawn, Ella, Laurie, and Miles (Total Drama) *Cole Evans (Power Rangers: Wild Force) *The Incredible Hulk *Jeri Katou (Digimon Tamers) *Leonardo (TMNT series) *Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes series) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Eliza Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) *Edd, Jimmy, and Nazz (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo/Finding Dory) *Babe *Kuki Sanban (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Starfire and Beast Boy (Teen Titans) *UniKitty (The Lego Movie) *Carmen 'Raya' Alonso (Jem & The Holograms) *Sunil Nevla and Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) Gallery Fluttershy hugging Angel.png|Fluttershy carrying her own pet bunny Angel Fluttershy as breezie.png|Fluttershy as breezie in It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Fluttershy smile S01E22.png Fluttershy with grass on her face S2E22.png Crying Fluttershy S01E22.png|Fluttershy releasing stress Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png Fluttershy is grateful.png S2E22 Crying Fluttershy.png Fluttershy 'You're going to LOVE ME!' S1E26.png Fluttershy smugs S1E22.png Ponies screaming S04E03.png|Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Rarity screaming comically Granny scares Fluttershy - Happy Halloween TheSitComLover.jpg Fluttershy's Rainbow Power form S4E26.png|Fluttershy's Rainbow Power form. FluttershyHiRes.png The Mane 6 in their Rainbow Power forms S4E26.png Screen Shot 2015-11-29 at 11.06.17 AM.png Fluttershy_and_Rainbow_Dash_gasp_S03E09.png flutershygetsangerdiscord.jpg Category:My Little Pony Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Animals Category:Animal Kindness Category:Artistic Category:Berserkers Category:Bond Protector Category:Childhood friends Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Cowards Category:Protectors Category:Determinators Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Forgivers Category:Friend of a Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Honorable Category:Ingenue Category:MAD Heroes Category:The Messiah Category:Monster Tamers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Neutral Good Category:Nurturer Category:Pacifists Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Pet owners Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Scapegoat Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:Self-Reproachful Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Transformed Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Voice of Reason Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Pure Good Category:Elementals Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Weaklings Category:Outright Category:War Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Mentally Ill Category:Betrayed Category:Mischievous Category:Supporters Category:Optimists Category:Wise Category:Strong-Willed Category:Remorseful Category:Insecure Category:Athletic Category:Honest Category:Fighter Category:Martyr Category:Charismatic Category:Victims Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Female Category:Big Good Category:Book Heroes Category:Damsel in Distress